<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glee-full by EvAEleanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482282">Glee-full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor'>EvAEleanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drinking Games, Glee References, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the season finale of Glee is definitely more fun with alcohol.  </p><p>prompt: journey<br/>wordcount: 325</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glee-full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears">ladderofyears</a> you're such an amazing friend and beta. Thanks for your help and cutting the drabble into shape.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A Journey song and JOURNEY written on the board after not even ten minutes. We need to make this more fun,” Draco announces when re-entering into the living room, carrying two shot glasses and a bottle of rum and peach schnapps each. “From now on we’re drinking when they say or sing anything Journey related.” </p><p>Every Monday for five months now, Draco has come to his apartment to watch Glee with him. And yes, Harry still can’t believe that they’ve made peace over a Muggle TV series involving singing highschool students. </p><p>“To Journey,” Draco declares before chugging down the drink he’s just poured for both of them. He subsequently tops them up and repeats the motion. Harry does the same.</p><p>The moment Mr Shue announces they’ll be doing a Journey medley for Regionals, Harry knows he’s doomed. </p><p>The by now six shots are making him feel dizzy and his body is now pressing up against Draco’s. He can feel the heat radiating off his skin, smell his crisp shampoo and has to fight against his drunken self to not make a fool of himself. </p><p>After drinking the next shot — for Faithfully — Harry glances to his right, catching Draco looking at him. Thankfully, another song starts as it’s about to go from looking to staring, and he fills their glasses with rum. </p><p>When Harry hands Draco his glass their fingers brush against each other. He looks at Draco before a split second later the glass is on the floor, Draco’s hand on his cheek, and Draco leans in to kiss him. Harry’s head is spinning from both alcohol and the feeling of Draco’s lips on his, hence it takes him longer than usual to kiss back.</p><p>The next thing he knows is Draco pushing him onto the couch — the second glass joining the first — and then it’s only them, kissing, running hands over each other’s bodies. Exploring. The telly is entirely forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>